One More Tragedy
by Tick-Tock On The Clock
Summary: Alternate ending to 14/10 where Ryan takes Jimmy over the ledge and McGee is tormented by a person from his past.
1. Chapter 1

One More Tragedy: An NCIS Fanfiction

Episode Tag/Spoilers for 14/10 "Keep Going"

Jimmy Palmer had just poured out his heart and soul to Ryan to keep him from going over the edge. It was working, Gibbs was pulling Ryan back into the building, but Ryan wanted to die. He wormed his way out Gibbs' grasp, grabbed Jimmy, and moved away.

"Don't come any closer or I'll take him with me!" Ryan yelled as Gibbs tried to follow them.

Jimmy then realized something terrible; when Ryan had escaped Gibbs, he stole Gibbs' gun. Gibbs seemed to realize his too as he reached for his holster and didn't have his gun.

Ryan pointed the gun at Jimmy, "I will shoot him, and I will jump."

"No you won't Ryan. You can't. It's too hard for you to murder someone as well as yourself!" Jimmy exclaimed with a tremor in his voice.

This set Ryan off, and he pulled the trigger on the gun. Jimmy heard a loud bang, and felt a searing pain through his chest. He screamed.

Gibbs was hoping that Jimmy's pouring his heart and soul out to Ryan would work. And it was, until Ryan stole his gun and grabbed Jimmy.

All Gibbs was thinking when Ryan pulled out the gun and told them what he was going to do was that Palmer shouldn't do anything stupid. But, as Gibbs watched in shock, Palmer freaked out and yelled at Ryan.

When Ryan shot Jimmy, Gibbs closed his eyes until he heard the scream.

Gibbs opened his eyes to see that Ryan's shot was going to kill Palmer unless he got medical attention ASAP. But, he knew he wouldn't get the medical attention when Ryan closed his eyes and stepped off the building, with Palmer in his arms.

"No!" Ducky heard Gibbs shout as Ryan jumped. Ducky knew the firefighters had the jump pad, but it wasn't inflated yet.

For Ducky, everything was happening in slow motion. He ran towards where he thought they would would land, but he wasn't fast enough. Ryan had pushed Jimmy away mid fall, and there were two loud crunching sounds as they hit the ground.

Ducky saw that Timothy and Eleanor were already next to Jimmy, and that Torres and Gibbs were headed down.

When Ducky reached Jimmy he kneeled next to him and found that he was still alive, but barely.

Ducky held Jimmy's hand until the ambulance arrived. When it did, they loaded Jimmy into the back, but wouldn't let Ducky in. "Please, I'm a doctor, I can help!" Ducky argued, and they finally let the grief stricken man into the ambulance.

Tim got in the car and drove everyone to the hospital. It was very quiet Tim thought, too quiet. It was in times like these that he wished Tony hadn't left and that he was there to make a few jokes.

Tim realized that he should call Tony and tell him what happened. As he thought this his phone rang, and he had Gibbs answer.

"Hello?" Gibbs asked, "DiNozzo? I'm putting you on speaker," Gibbs pressed a button, "Okay Tony, what do you want?"

"Guys, I still follow the news from home, and I saw what happened to autopsy gremlin. How is he?" The voice of the one and only Tony DiNozzo asked.

"Tony, it's not good. We are headed to the hospital now, and Ducky is with him," Tim said as they were pulling into the hospital parking lot.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs barked, "We will call you back when we know more okay."

"Okay, bye boss, bye probies!" Tony said before hanging up.

Tim parked the car and started running towards the hospital. When he got in, he saw Ducky waiting with a somber expression. "Ducky," Tim started, "What's wrong?"

Ducky looked like he was going to cry.


	2. Chapter 2

Gibbs locked the car and sprinted after Tim. When he got into the hospital, he was met with Ducky and Tim. Tim had tears dripping down his face and Ducky looked like he was about to cry. "How's Jimmy doing Duck?" Gibbs asked.

"He's in a coma, and is on life support. He has brain function, but the doctors think that he won't survive."

Gibbs closed his eyes and fought back tears, "Is that what you think will happen Duck?"

"I truly hope not Jethro, I truly hope not," Ducky said.

Ducky felt lost. The man who he thought of as a son was lying in a hospital bed, only alive because of the various machines hooked up to him. Ducky was hoping, no, praying that Jimmy would pull through. He had to. "Who will help me with my autopsies if you die Mr. Palmer?"

"Nobody Duck, he won't die," Gibbs reassured him, "He'll pull through, he has to."

"Jethro," Ducky began.

"I didn't give Palmer permission to die, and I know you didn't, so he won't. He will surprise us all, as usual, and he will pull through!" Gibbs exclaimed.

"Jethro, are you blaming yourself for this? Because if you are, stop! Mr. Palmer tried to save a man from taking his own life, and was nearly successful. That does not usually happen Jethro. And if you think that this is because he took your gun, that's not it. Young Ryan was going to jump wether we tried to stop him or not!" Ducky exclaimed loudly. He quieted down when he saw Tim at the door, "Timothy, do come in."

Tim approached Jimmy and then turned and ran out of the room.

"I'd better go get him," Gibbs said, and chased after Tim.

Tim had wanted to see Jimmy, but the sight of Jimmy, who was smaller and skinnier than anyone else at NCIS, hooked up to all of those machines made him sick. Tim was thinking about how he wanted Jimmy to get better until he got a phone call. When the call was over, Tim curled up into a ball and cried. He didn't care that he was in a hospital, he cried because he was scared, and he wasn't ashamed to admit it.

When Gibbs walked into the room and saw Tim, he ran over. "McGee? What's wrong?"


	3. Chapter 3

"My mother just called me," Tim started, "A man by the name of Jason Moreano just escaped from prison. When I was ten, this man kidnapped me, and had me for about three years. When I finally was able to get the police he swore that he would kill me if it was the last thing he ever did."

"Tim," Gibbs began, "Why didn't you tell any of us what happened?"

"I did. I told Tony, and he helped me with the nightmares. I made him promise never to tell anyone, and for once, he kept his promise."

Gibbs was shocked, but he had an idea. He stepped out of the room and called Tony.

"Boss?" Tony asked.

"Yeah. What do you know about McGee being kidnapped for three years when he was a kid?"

"He has the nightmares Boss. Of Moreano raping him, beating him, torturing him. I helped him out when I was there, but he must have been going at it alone since I left."

"DiNozzo, I just found him curled up in a ball crying like a little kid because that Moreano guy has escaped from prison."

"Boss, let me talk to Tim."

"I'll hand you over now," Gibbs walked back into the room and handed McGee the phone.

"Hello?" McGee asked.

"Hey Probie, how are you holding up? Boss told me that Moreano escaped."

"Tony, I'm scared. I've never been more terrified in my life."

Gibbs tuned out the conversation, his heart breaking for McGee. First Palmer, now McGee. When would the heartbreak end? He started paying attention again. At some point, Tim had switched to his phone and FaceTimed Tony. They were now talking about Jimmy. Gibbs watched his current senior field agent and thought about how much he had grown in his years with the team. Gibbs still remembered how McGee was when he was a young probie, just trying to fit in. The kid was scared of everything, especially heights, but today he went up there to help Jimmy out. Gibbs then thought about the young doctor. Jimmy had grown as well, being much like Tim, he was scared of everything, but time and time again the kid had managed to overcome everything that came his way.

Gibbs' thoughts and Tim's and Tony's conversation were suddenly halted with the arrival of Agent Torres.

"Hey Tim, there is a man named John Davis who says he is an old friend of yours. He just wanted to see how you were doing. Can he come in?" Torres asked.

"Yeah, why not," Tim replied.

Torres and Gibbs left the room, and Torres brought John Davis into the room and then left again.

"Hello Timmy boy. Ready to have some fun again?" Davis said.

Tim gasped, "You're not John Davis, you're Moreano!"

"That's right Timmy boy, I'm back and better than ever!" Moreano exclaimed.

"Tim?" Tony asked "Is that really him?"

Tim just nodded and Moreano said, "The one and only!"

"Tim, run!" Tony exclaimed before Moreano pulled out a gun and shot the phone.

Moreano gagged Tim, and pulled him out of the hospital room. When they got to the lobby, Gibbs was there along with Torres, Quinn, and Bishop.

"Moreano! Let him go!" Gibbs yelled.

"Never! I need to have fun with Timmy here, and I won't let downers like you ruin it! I also know that if any of you agents try to get him back right now, I will shoot him in nonfatal places, and I will still escape with my Timmy!" Moreano fired back.

Gibbs motioned for everyone to back up. None of the agents had their guns with them, but they all had small pocket knives with them. Gibbs then did the unthinkable; he took out his knife and dropped it. The other agents followed suit.

All of a sudden, the power went out. The agents tried to get to the door, but there was too much chaos. When the lights went back on, Moreano and Tim were gone, and they had a twenty minute head start.


	4. Disclaimer

Hello! I'm the author, NCISfan1328! This is my first fanfic, and I know I should have put this disclaimer in during Chapter 1, but keep in mind I am very new to this whole process. Because I am so new, I would really appreciate it if you, the viewers, would review this story. I really want to know what I can do to make my writing better. Thank you for your time!


	5. Chapter 4

Hello! To answer reviews:

Cucuchilain: I was thinking that Tim never got over the kidnapping, and you'll see why that scared him so much later in the story.

Anyway, thank you all for reading! Back to the story!

Ducky was in Jimmy's room, and then Gibbs came barging in, "Duck, Tim's been taken by Jason Moreano who kidnapped him for three years when he was a kid."

Ducky noted the worry in Gibbs' voice. "Jethro, we will find him. Has anyone called Abigail?"

"Nobody has called her since Jimmy fell, she said she was on her way here."

"Speaking of Dr. Palmer, something's wrong. I noticed that some of his sedatives were on unusually high doses. I checked his charts and they are not supposed to be nearly that high. I think somebody wants him to not wake up Jethro," Ducky said, his voice filled with worry.

Right after he said that, all of the monitors in the room started going crazy, until there was only the long tone of the heart monitor.

Doctors and nurses rushed into the room and managed to revive Jimmy's heart.

"Excuse me," Ducky interrupted with a shaky voice, "But I was just about to get a doctor because the sedatives being pumped into were dangerously high, and his chart read that he was being prescribed a different amount."

"I see. It must have overdosed him on the sedatives, causing cardiac arrest. I presume your agents will want to talk to the last nurse that was in here?" The doctor inferred.

"You have that right Doc," Gibbs said, "Where is this nurse?"

"Just outside. I'll go get her," the doctor replied.

When the doctor brought the nurse in, she fessed up immediately. She said that she was blackmailed into doing it, and showed Gibbs the emails sent to her. "Please Agent Gibbs, I only did it because they were going to kill my little sister. I couldn't take that chance. I am so, so sorry!" the nurse said.

Gibbs realized what happened, and he told Torres to take her to NCIS for more questioning. As Torres left, Abby arrived. "Gibbs! Is Jimmy going to be okay? I know he is in a coma and all of that, but he will be okay. Right?" Abby exclaimed, her voice breaking on the last word.

"Abbs, I'm sure Jimmy will be fine," Gibbs said.

"There's more Gibbs. What are you not telling me?" Abby said, her voice small.

"Tim has been kidnapped by a man named Jason Moreano. When Tim was a kid, he was taken by this Moreano guy for three years. We don't know how he found Tim, but he did, and we are trying to find him," Gibbs said solemnly.

"Gibbs, why didn't we know about this?" Abby inquired.

"Tony knew. Apparently Tim fell asleep at his desk, and Tony heard him shouting in his sleep, so Tim told him."

Abby was crying, and any hope for her keeping her mascara on was long gone. "Gibbs, what did this Moreano guy do to him?" When she saw the look on Gibbs' face she said quietly, "Gibbs, did that Moreano guy rape him?"

Gibbs just nodded, and Abby and Ducky both gasped.

"Jethro, you mean to tell me that for three years Timothy was raped!" Ducky exclaimed.

Gibbs nodded again.

"Well then, we must find Timothy before anything dastardly happens!" Ducky exclaimed.

Gibbs nodded in agreement, Tim had to be found before something bad happened.


	6. Chapter 5

I'm sorry I haven't posted in awhile, but I am fourteen, and I have my first job this summer and also I went to sleepaway camp with no electronics. So, if you don't like waiting, I'm sorry because I am also starting high school soon, so rip me. I know it's a short one, but I promise a really long one after this!

3 NCISfan1328

When Tim woke up, he was in a warehouse, and he was bound and gagged. He looked around, and was shocked to see that Jason Moreano was preparing a cattle prod to use on him. Tim was terrified, and he remembered what had started this nightmare when he was ten.

29 Years Ago….

"Tim, wait up!" Tim's best friend John shouted as Tim ran ahead, trying to find a cave.

"You have to run faster if you want to catch me John!" Tim shouted back happily. Tim was then stopped in his tracks by a tall man.

"Well little boy, you'll have to run even faster to get away from me!" The man shouted, and Tim took off running, bt to no avail. The man quickly caught up to him and knocked him out saying, "You'll do."

Present

Tim was jolted out of his memory with a sharp jab to the chest. "Remember me Timmy boy! Remember all the fun we had! We'll do it all again Timmy boy, we'll do it all again!" Moreano said happily.

Tim shook his head furiously, but to no avail. He was jabbed at least twenty more times by the cattle prod, and was screaming bloody murder, before Moreano decided to try something new.

Moreano grabbed a hose, and put a cloth over Tim's mouth. He turned the hose on and pointed it at Tim. Tim was struggling to breath in between the blasts, correction, Tim didn't have the time to breath between the blasts.

When the waterboarding stopped, Moreano spoke. "Remind you of old times Timmy boy! I'll bet you missed me Timmy. Did you miss me Timmy?"

"You're insane Moreano!" Tim spat back.

Moreano's face went red, "Wrong answer Timmy boy!" Moreano then used the same cloth to gag Tim.

Tim struggled against the gag, but had no results. His muffled shouts would never be heard if anyone passed by.

Tim sat in his chair wondering what the next torture would be. He wanted nothing more than to be found, but he knew that Moreano was smart enough to hide very well.


	7. Chapter 7

Leroy Jethro Gibbs never showed emotion, so when his voice broke while informing the director about Tim, most everyone was surprised. Right now, they were a broken team. Torres, Quinn, and Bishop had all huddled in the bullpen, and were trying their best to find Tim, occasionally dropping in to visit Jimmy. Abby was in total freakout mode, and even though everyone knew it was out of worry, they all wanted to make her shut up. Ducky was worried about his young protege, who they had all just found out was a doctor, and he was worried about Tim.

Then, on the third day of this broken cycle, with no leads to be found, Jimmy woke up. As disoriented as he was, the young doctor could still tell that something was wrong.

As Ducky, Abby, and Bishop all worried over him, Jimmy asked, "Guys, what's wrong? I'm fine."

The three exchanged glances, all wondering if they should tell Jimmy what had happened. "Mr. Palmer," Ducky started, "Timothy has been kidnapped by a man from his past, Jason Moreano. We haven't found a lead since he was taken, and the last time Moreano had kidnapped him, he wasn't found until he escaped."

Jimmy's mouth was opened in a small 'O'. He couldn't think of a time that he had felt worse about something. "What happened?" Was the only thing that he could think of to say.

"Timmy was in the waiting room making calls because he had just found that Moreano had escaped from jail, and that evil man found out that he was here and took him from right under our noses!" Abby exclaimed, obviously about to start a long rant about how Moreano should have never escaped from jail. Bishop pulled her out of the room to calm down.

"Is this my fault? I mean, if I hadn't fallen, we would have been at NCIS, and Tim would have been much better protected!" Jimmy's heart rate began to rise, Ducky started to calm him down.

"Dr. Palmer, everything happens for a reason. I know it's a cliché, but it's true. In fact, when I was a lad, I learned this when…" And as Ducky launched into another one of his stories, Jimmy fell fast asleep, aided by drugs.

 **I'm so incredibly sorry! I started high school and ran cross country and played soccer and joined science olympiad, but enough with excuses. I realize my characters can be a little (lot) OOC, but I just tried to form it to the situation. Please review!**


End file.
